


First and Last

by Magentarivers



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned and Chuck fulfill the last thing on their bucket list......</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's character death, but please don't be deterred!

It was exactly 55 years, 3 months, 26 days, 4 hours and 18 minutes since the Pie Maker had touched The Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles and brought her back to life. In that time they had lived a happy, adventurous and touch-free life together. The constraints of their "special circumstances" did nothing to restrict their relationship. They married in a small service, lived comfortably in the flat above The Pie Hole with 3 dogs and continued to solve mysterious and unfortunate deaths. Business went on as usual and continued to thrive until one winter brought everything to a halt. 

The doctor left the flat solemnly, "I'm very sorry Ma'am. All I can advise it to hold his hand, he's going to need it." If only I could, Chuck thought closing the door and walking into the living room. "It's been a long life. 83 that's a long time." Ned tried to comfort her. She sat on the edge of her chair opposite where he layed. "Isn't there something you can do? I just figured the magic thing meant you'd never die. I'm-I'm scared."

"You? Why are you scared? You've seen death more than most, you've done death! And while yes death is daunting, death doesn't mean-" he stopped. What the Pie Maker wanted to say was "death doesn't mean the end." But he couldn't bring himself to. Although they told the dead regularly that they would see loved ones or that a happier place awaited them, he had no proof. There had been enough lies and mis-truths between the pair of them. Not now.   
Instead he said- "Pie!" 

Chuck came back from the kitchen with the final ingredients, stopping to watch the top of his grey head as he rolled the pastry. "Strawberry?" She said putting the punnet of mouldy fruit on the dining room table. He reached out to take one, instantly bringing it to it's prime ripeness. Ned suddenly felt a rush of tiredness wash over him as he scrambled for a chair. Chuck watched helplessly unable to catch him. They looked knowingly at each other: with each magic touch, life drained from him. "How's about peach? We've got some fresh ones in the fridge?" He nodded slowly, giving her a tight smile. They spend the next 2 hours 36 minutes and 17 seconds making and eating the pie. They laughed and joked as though they had not a care in the world. The taste of the impending reality was drowned by the taste of love, memory and vanilla peach. 

 

The Pie Maker laid face up on his bed, eyes heavy, waiting for The Girl Named Chuck to emerge with her surprise. She cleared her throat behind the door, and stepped out in her bee keeping suit. "Chuck" he laughed softly, reaching out an arm inviting her to join him. She crawled into the small space between him and the edge of the bed, interlinking her gloved hand with his. The hat was not the easiest or most comfortable thing to lie in (for either of them); but it gave them the moment so it hardly mattered. "Thank you Ned. For giving me the years that fate or circumstance or whatever it was, said I shouldn't have. And not only did you give me those years you gave me happiness, adventure, and above all life. So thank you Ned. For everything." The Pie Maker's eyes fell into the characteristic expression he carried when he realised he loved her more than he thought possible. "I love you more than I thought possible." He mumbled into her netted hat, choking on the end of his sentence. It was time. His proverbial minute was drawing to a close. 

"Do you remember the offer you made me when you brought me back to life Ned?" She asked tilting her head to look at him. He frowned. "You offered to be my first and last kiss." 

"Chuck, no." He said softly. 

"Is that a no because you don't want to or no because you don't want me to die. I have done everything I wanted to do, except one thing. One thing you can give me before you go. Please?" Ned heard the tears behind her veil. "I'd like that...more than anything. But Chuck, you m...must be sure." Ned watched eagerly as she sat up and pulled off the hat, her grey hair rolling down her shoulders. His weak heartbeat quickened for a moment in anticipation. 

 

Everything slowed down. They stared at each other taking everything in one last time. In their minds the wrinkles in their aged faces appeared to vanish, they looked just as they had all those years previously when they met at the funeral home. Chuck leant down cautiously, careful not to touch him before the kiss. Her soft hair brushed Ned's cheek, as he inhaled her scent. Fresh honey. "Ready?"

"Yes." Their lips joined. It was so soft and warm exactly as they both remembered as children. If they were, at that moment, able to think of anything other than the dream they currently both fulfilled; they would have noticed it took a few seconds more for the Pie Maker's touch to take effect.   
1...2...3...The Girl Named Chuck was gone...3....4...Ned The Pie Maker followed.


End file.
